


years go by

by poppyanemone



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyanemone/pseuds/poppyanemone
Summary: waver is still a stand-in lord; iskandar travels the world and explores as if he had never stopped being a conqueror. time goes by, yet they somehow always come back together.
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	years go by

_"It has been years, hasn't it?"_

Leather toe of his shoe kicked at the worn carpet, eyes averting to the floor. Talking to Iskandar shouldn't be awkward. They had once been Master and Servant and shared a bond most would never be able to understand. Waver had shared his insecurities, desires, and hopes for a future. Iskandar had shown to him dreams that many would call impossible. In a sense, they have been tied together by an invisible thread, a magnetic force that beckoned Waver to find him again. Even in another reality when they never reunited and the Holy Grail War had been their last meeting, he would have tried to see him. Once more, if only that through magecraft and transcending time and distance, but just again would suffice and be enough to last him a lifetime. 

_Or so it was what Waver would tell himself._

But after the war, winning and claiming victory, they had managed to find separate ways. Iskandar wanted more than traveling the world; Waver wanted to stay in one place after he had already seen it with his King at his side. That didn't mean they didn't know how to come together again. Once, twice, ever more a handful over the span of ten years. Plane tickets were costly when one didn't exactly have a stable job to pay for the costs of them, and while Waver was more than willing to send money to have Iskandar come back, _come home to him_ , he didn't want to impose or guide Iskandar's compass toward himself. He had never wanted to anchor Iskandar to one place, even if it meant to London and stability and perhaps a life where they could grow old with a simple future — Ultimately, Waver thought, _'I don't want to be selfish.'_ Seeing Iskandar happy upon his return was worth more than calling him back with a plane ticket bought with longing and loneliness.

"Only two years," Iskandar finally answered, stroking the length of his beard. It had grown longer since they had last seen each other. Even his hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail, its length gently falling over his shoulder. It suited him. All red hair and a wide smile that made Waver's chest tighten. 

"Two years is still years, you fool. I thought you would have called before you decided to visit." Letters were more frequent than phone calls. Mainly, because Iskandar hadn't been able to fully grasp how to use one. Texting had frustrated the man beyond belief that a few flimsy phones had ended up in crumbled plastic that Waver decided it was better if he never tried to get a reply through that sort of communication. Phone calls though, as far and few as they were, Iskandar always answered whenever he called. Time zones be damned; that man never missed a call if it was Waver. 

Letters though, those were more frequent. Maybe it was the simplicity of it or how much personal and intimate a hand written letter felt, but Waver kept every single one. Somewhere tucked away in his desk held each letter, safe and hidden for only his eyes to see, pulled out on days when he missed Iskandar most. 

"You were coming to visit for a while, were you not?" Lifting his gaze from the ground, Waver had to ask. Far too often did Iskandar show up with suitcases in tow and souvenirs — So many souvenirs! Despite seemingly short on funds, that damn conquering idiot brought back gifts for him. His students were never forgotten in that matter either, showering them in an abundance of trinkets and sweets from his travels. At times, he thought perhaps, Iskandar was trying to make up for lost time with gifts. An apology of sorts for making Waver wait for him, for leaving him again when London felt too small and familiar and the world needed him more.

"I would understand if you were needed elsewhere. It's been busy in your absence, and it would save me the trouble of trying to find time to spare from the Clock Tower. Finding a substitute isn't as easy as a task that you might think." Despite what he said, it was the opposite of how he felt. Each and every time Iskandar left, he wanted to ask him to stay if given the option of whether he wanted them to go or not. Except he would have lied, wished Iskandar safe travels and to not forget to call and write. What he wanted didn't outweigh everything he wanted Iskandar to see and do. His wish had been granted, and with more time, he didn't want to take it with his own selfishness and ask him to stay. The world was too vast and wide; Waver was content if he was only a part of Iskandar's.

Arms crossing over his chest, there was a slight huff escaping Waver as he leaned against the door frame to the entrance of his apartment, shifting his attention to the various luggage left at the top of the stairway and beside Iskandar. His assumption was that all of them were gifts as they were before, but he was not so daft to think Iskandar would buy that much. Generosity knew no bounds when it came to him, yet there was a limit. The gears within Waver's head became to turn, noticing not only the suitcases but how uncharacteristically quiet Iskandar was. He hadn't said much since his impromptu arrival. That, and the goofy lopsided grin on his face... That ridiculous smile that spoke volumes. 

"A visit feels..." Iskandar's rough voice gave pause to a low hum before he bent down to Waver's height, head tilting as he leaned closer. "...too short for what I want." Close proximity made his chest ache in ways that he wouldn't say aloud, but Waver didn't hesitate to inch forward, drawn to him as always had been. 

"An extended visit then?" 

Iskandar shook his head at the question, laughter filled with mirth leaving him. 

"Longer than that." 

Reaching out, Iskandar's hand carded a long strand of dark hair, smoothing over it as if it were of finest silk. "I have been thinking. A great deal, really. What good is a King without having someone at his side? I've met many willing to be one of my subjects during my travels. People gather to hear my stories and join me for a drink, but alas... it does not feel fulfilling." Those strands were brought to Iskandar's lips and cherished with a kiss, his gaze heavy as he peered back to Waver. 

"Would you have me? You've seen me off for each journey of mine."

_"Would you allow me be part of yours?"_

Waver's first reaction was to nod, albeit too eager until he stopped himself, trying to reel in his honesty. For years, he had imagined this moment when Iskandar would want to settle down for an extended period of time and stay with him. Replaying an imaginary version of it over in his head was the closest he thought he might ever get to having the real thing. He had written his reply in length down to the last word to what he wanted to say, but when reality presented itself to him, as sincere and genuine as he would have wanted, it was difficult to accept. "I understand what it is you are saying, Rider," he answered, ears turning red from his own embarrassment and trying to regain composure. "Staying would mean you would be in one place. This, right here, would be it. I can't compare to the sights you have seen." His head hung lowly, tucked against his chest before he spoke again. "Would you resent me for that? I do not want you to regret it." He was already someone that had his own regrets and drowned in self-loathing that he didn't want to add to anything Iskandar might already have. 

"Could you wake up to seeing me everyday?" 

The question must have been the wrong one as Iskandar could only laugh again, curling his finger beneath Waver's chin and pulling his gaze up to meet his. 

"Look at me. Do I look like someone that does something with regret? You've become a professor and created quite the name for yourself, but you still can't see your worth?" Large hands cupped either side of Waver's face and pulled him closer, his mouth perfectly slotting over his. Kiss lingered and drew the air from Waver's lungs as he breathed into Iskandar, sighing deeply when they parted. "I've made up my mind long before I came back to you, and you cannot change the mind of a King, Waver Velvet." 

That much was a given. Waver knew that once Iskandar was set on something, trying to change his mind would have been trying to talk to a wall. A sturdy brick wall that would never budge. It had been the same way when they were Master and Servant; being in the modern world wouldn't have changed that. Opening his mouth to speak, Iskandar was quick to quiet Waver with another kiss except this one was shorter than the first but still as sweet. 

"I know I have brought you many things over the years, hmm... But this time I thought I should bring something better." Patting the front of his pockets, Iskandar seemed to be searching for something. The taller man frowned and sighed in his frustration before he finally found it. A single golden ring. There were no frills or gems or diamonds to it. Simplicity. 

"Of all the gifts I have given you, this one feels the most fitting." Iskandar held it out to Waver in the palm of his hand. "This conquest includes you. I want another journey, but for you to stand by my side."

Waver looked down to the ring and understood its meaning, what it said to him without Iskandar having to put it into words. To question it then, and again, he did not want to insult this gift. With a trembling hand, he took it and marveled over its shine. Gold, of course. He expected nothing less from someone like Iskandar. Still holding it between forefinger and thumb, no longer could he hide his smile, a lopsided happy thing that felt far too wide and open for him to show. Except his silence must not have been enough for Iskandar to understand as Waver heard him groan as if in defeat.

"I did do this right, didn't I? I thought for certain this was how modern proposals were done," the King muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Someone in Munich had shown me how to use one of those large screen devices. A computer, hmm. I looked on the Google for how to propose to someone, and I was told that a ring is involved. Maybe I should have gotten flowers too... Or brought you a horse." 

In a sputter of disbelief, Waver snapped his head up to Iskandar's height and snorted. A horse? Of course. The grander the gift, the greater the message. Shaking his head, he reached out and took Iskandar's hand, guiding the ring back into his grasp. 

"I don't need that." Waver needed one thing, one person to feel complete in his lifetime. Taking Iskandar by the wrist, he gently coaxed him to place the ring upon his finger, upon the left hand between his pinky and middle. It fit. 

Overjoyed, he leaned closer and laid his head upon Iskandar's chest, uncaring to how they had been still standing in the doorway of his apartment. Location had never mattered in the first place. Having Iskandar there, in the present and with him, that was what had always meant to him. He could wait for his entire life if it meant this one moment of happiness, for what he had been waiting to have. 

"You idiot, you did." 

It was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration hit and i started this on a note in my phone, so i wanted to continue it.  
> i like the idea of waver and iskandar still being together after the hgw, but also being individuals and doing their own things. yet still somehow reuniting as always as if nothing had changed between them. and also iskandar writing love letters to waver is :)))  
> i hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it! i love these two dorks. 
> 
> listened to while writing:
> 
> 'lyin awake' by steam powered giraffe  
> 'siren song' by lambia  
> 'like a river' by mree  
> 'home' by catie turner  
> 'in my dreams' by ruth b.  
> 'elastic heart' (piano version) by sia  
> 'it's all for you' by abby glover  
> 'coffee' by beabadoobee
> 
> also thanks bianca for proofreading for me. ilu.


End file.
